Conventional flexible lighting systems that incorporate strings of LED light engines are typically used to provide illumination for cabinet or channel letter signs. Such strings of LED light engines are particularly useful with irregularly shaped signage. However, in irregularly shaped signage, the irregular shape of the sign makes it difficult to obtain uniform illumination. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a durable LED light engine that can be connected to other durable light engines to form a string of light engines that enables uniform illumination even in irregularly shaped signage.